Threes a party
by JustLettingYouKnow23
Summary: Another story this ones a little different, Armin x Krista x Ymir! multi chapter, gunna post at my own paste. Please review! lol


**Didnt spell check this or anything so sorry for the mistakes buttt yeah an Armin x Krista x Ymir**

"Ymir...everyone...im sorry..." Krista cried silently as the titan gripped her body and slowly raised her to its mouth, open and ready to consume 'I hope they dont get too sad after im gone-'

"Krista!" Armin yelled as he zipped through the trees as fast as posible with the 3DM gear when he neared the titans nap he turned his arms, waited, then sliced a clean cut. Krista fell from the titans hand eyes wide and frozen in shock, Armin stuck his left cord into a tree to quickly turn around catching her in mid air then tumbling along the ground he held her tightly to prevent her from recieving damage from the fall "Are you ok...?" he asked her voice sounding pained

Krista broke free from her shock after hearing his voice, she laid on him, his arms still wrapped around her, she wrapped hers around him and squeezed "Armin...you saved me" she cried into his chest before raising her head to look at him then her heart skipped a beat "Armin! Your eye!" she said in fear. When Krista fell her blades twirled and cut Armins left eye blood seeping, he hoped that it only cut his skin and not the actual eyeball itself.

"I-ill be fine..." Armin tried to force a smile as he forced his cut eye shut

Krista ripped a piece of cloth from her survey cloak and pressed it gently against his wound they stayed like that for a moment both staring into each others eyes. Hers were filled with concern and his with Admiration, until a flare went off that signalled the end of the mission "W-we need to retreat" she stuttered. He simply nodded and ripped a piece of his own cloak to tie her piece securly against the wound

They made their way back, Armin had a couple scratches from branches scraping his skin, with one eye closed it was difficult to use the 3DM gear efficiantly. Armin was now in the back of a wagon sitting with his back against the railing. Krista was on her horse trying to get closer to the wagon but Ymir was next to her making sure she kept her attention. The people were more chearful then they usually were, mostly because the amount of people that made it back. Levi slowed his horse down so that he was right next to Armins wagon "Hey..."

Armin jumped at the close voice and quickly turned to face him "C-captain levi!" he soluted

Levi raised his hand signaling Armin to drop his solute before speaking again "...youre too hard on yourself Armin Arlert...all these people, do you know why theyre so happy?"

The usual observant and smart Armin had too much on his mind and wanted to rest so he didnt give it any thought "No...why?"

"...Because, its been a while since so many people made it back from a trip outside...and your strategies played a big part"

Armins eyes widened before a light blush came across his cheeks from the compliment, Krista over heard and looked down smiling to herself 'Good job Armin' she thought to herself

Ymir looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "Whats with that smile?"

Krista lifted her head and shook her head still smiling "Nothing. I have to tell you something later"

Ymir dropped her look and smirked at the girl "gunna confess your love for me?" she asked slyly

Krista blushed before pouting "Ymir!"

~night at survey courps headquarters~

It was midnight and Krista was laying in bed with a sleeping Ymir wrapped around her, but Krista couldnt sleep for some reason all that was on her mind was a way to repay Armin 'Maybe i can go into town tomorrow and get him a book...' she thought to herself before Ymir let out a surprisingly loud snore. Krista stiffened up then let out a sigh with a small smile, she slipped out of Ymirs grasp and gave her a kiss on the forhead before leaving the room. She wandered the halls aimlessly until she saw a room with the lights still on "someone else is up?" she whispered to herself before closing in on the door. She was feeling nosey and decided to put her ear to the door, hearing light murmurs like someone was reading "Armins room.."

"Krista?" Armin stopped reading and called out to her quietly

Thats when she realized she was thinking out loud 'Not again Krista!' she scolded herself

When there wasnt an answer Armin got up from his bed, leaving his book on the bed, and opened the door "Krista. Is there something you wanted?"

"U-Um Yes?" Krista said more as a question with a light blush


End file.
